


Heat

by SteveGarbage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: Completed for the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers group Perfect 100 challenge: Heat





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Completed for the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers group Perfect 100 challenge: Heat

“It’s a nice workshop. Not nice enough to get killed over, though.”

Bianca dangled the invitation.

_“Come see my Orlesian workshop.” “Don’t worry about my family sending assassins. “ “No one will find out.”_

They always found out. They always sent assassins.

Still, Varric didn’t stay away. He never knew how to stay away.

“You used to be easier to impress.”

Bianca reached around his shoulder, lifting the crossbow off his back. She tossed it roughly onto the work bench. Varric cringed.

“You should be more gentle with Bianca.”

“No,” she answered as her warm lips touched his collarbone. “You shouldn’t.”


End file.
